judaismwikiaorg-20200222-history
User talk:Simon Peter Hughes
Welcome Hi, Simon Peter Hughes. (Do you go by Simon?) Welcome to the Judaism Wikia! Thank you for your improvements to the Hanukkah article! I hope you'll stop by again sometimes soon and contribute more. B'shalom. -- CocoaZen 14:34, November 30, 2009 (UTC) How cool! Hi! There's a Ladino Wikipedia! I didn't realize that -- how cool! You've posted some good stuff. I think it would be great if you wanted to post a bit more about Leo Rosten's "The Joys of Yiddish" -- articles about the author and/or the book. -- CocoaZen 17:05, December 27, 2009 (UTC) i am searching for some help in the religion wiki Hello Simon, I am the administrator from http://religion.wikia.com. I was serving through all the wikia wiki's and came also on your wiki. Actually i am searching for a moderator who can moderate our judaism portal and help us to expand our topic judaism. At the moment we are on 2.768 articles. Maybe you are interest to give us a hand. Regards -- Friso Yoyon Schaap (talk) 23:37, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Admin Rights Glad to hear you're willing to accept! For the precedent, I'd like to wait the week's comment period. I've really liked reading your contributions. -- CocoaZen 04:18, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:49, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Here? So, maybe now that Halloween is over, I'll find some time to edit here again. :-) And if you can find the time your input, especially with your experience in different countries and cultures, your contributions to the Home Wikia would be valuable and welcome! -- CocoaZen 03:16, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :I'm very glad you've enjoyed working on various wiki "together". I have too. And I'm honored by your comment about wiki where I'm an admin. I also trust your abilities and goodwill... so if you ever want to be an admin or bureaucrat on a wiki where I'm a bureaucrat, just ask. (If the request isn't urgent, I might enforce a waiting period to set or follow good precedent.) I seem to be good at "seeding" a wiki, but only occasionally develop a more in depth article. I think you do a really excellent job of filling out the articles. I need to do that more often. :-) I look forward to getting these wiki to a point where they are attracting readers and other good contributors. -- CocoaZen 14:59, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry to hear your PC is sick, but better it than you! :Quick answer... I've edited wikia for almost 6 years now, so over time I've edited a bunch and been made either an admin or bureaucrat on quite a few. I used to keep a list, but I don't always update it, to the wikia I was working on and a few other spots I found most useful. It was on "Central" and has been moved, so it's now at http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:CocoaZen/links . I spend most of the limited time I've got for wikia now on the one about homes. I spend sometime here and on Literature, and then misc other projects, like the Halloween one for short periods. I also periodically work on the Hebrew book on wikibooks. And there are other wiki I use for reference, but don't add to often, wikipedia the recipes wikia and others. : -- CocoaZen 13:27, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Celebrations Happy Hanukkah to you! And congratulations on the anniversary of your first edit here! -- CocoaZen 13:39, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Responses Hi. I responded to your last messages on my talk page. It seemed clearer than trying to refer back to the different topics here. Happy New Years (intentional plural)! -- CocoaZen 00:37, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Happy Hannukah! Hi! Hope you are having a happy Hannukah! Great work on multiple wiki this year! Happy 2nd anniversary here and wishing you a wonderful 2012! -- CocoaZen 02:34, December 22, 2011 (UTC) IPN Hi. You can do it too. It doesn't even require administrative rights, but I don't mind exporting or copying the template. And I'll go ahead and take care of the "October" site while I'm at it. :-) -- CocoaZen 04:40, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ok Ok i won't make any more comments like that again -Hill Nothing fan Jewish 3rd Temple When do you think the 3rd temple will be rebuilt on its proper place on the temple mount. Ok i gotcha on the Jesus thing..... Poem When the Jews returned to Zion a comet rips the sky....as the new holy roman empire rises then you and i must die. From the eternal sea he rises creating arimies on either shore turning man against his brother till man exist's no more.... Isn't this cool? its the poem from the Omen movie, pretty great eh? :I like horror films. I've seen the original version of The Omen from 1976 and the 2006 remake and that poem helps to create a scary atmosphere in both versions. But it's only a movie! I'm not expecting the end of the world to happen any time soon and I'm definitely not expecting a showdown between Jeremus and the big daddy with the horns and the tail. And even within the context of the movie, the idea of the European Union being a "Holy Roman Empire" is pretty ridiculous.--Simon Peter Hughes 11:26, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Mr. Peter Hughes, Ok, your help got me to this section which I am slowly learning to use as I stumble along. I appreciate your assistance with questions and concerns I may have regarding the Judaism page. I would like to assure you that I am not a spammer or a prostolatizer attempting to convert or influence anyone to any religeous belief. As I stated in my previous note, years ago, I spent many months and hours creating my own web page using HTML coding to create a very nice page which was frequented by many people. Also, I created a best Jewish site award for great looking Jewish pages along with pages that had very interesting substance and were well designed. My pages were not editable by the viewers as they are here, but I welcomed any info by readers on corrections or additions. You can imagine how thrilled I was at finding a page which in my opinion is incomplete but has the potential to be a source of information regarding famous Jews. I'd love to see something in the order of great Jewish achivers famous for their deeds rather than just being Jewish, but thats another page. For now, I'd like to contribute whatever additions or even corrections on the existing pages here. I assure you that you wont find me plagerizing or copying other than referencing Wikipedia. After viewing these entries, I noticed they are brief, and maybe thats the intended motif here, but it is my feeling that sometimes an added note about a person will complete the missing link, such as mentioning how a person came to be Jewish. Many people noted on the present list are not Jewish by birth, but by conversion. I've always been suspicous of such conversions, but be that as it may, it is a fact and needs to be noted that such "Jews" are often so due to some alternative reason than the love of Judaism. I am waiting for my computer to be repaired for me and once I am on my own computer instead of this MAC (yack), I will be able to spend more time contributing to this page. As for the other pages available, I'll explore them also, but my interest has always been in making known to the world those Jews who have been famous. It is my hope that such exposure will counter some of the negative exposure to Jews that is previlant (sp?) on the net. I do believe that nothing but positive effects can result from such exposure, and I would like to spend more time adding to this page my research on who else is Jewish and not listed on these pages. It is my hope that Wikia and you will allow me to contribute to these pages and allow me to help the pages grow to more names than are currently listed. I assure you that I will do so within the guidelines that are set here, but if I do make an error, I'd really appreciate a note explaining to me what I've done so that I can avoid repeating such a mistake. Thanks for your reply and your patiance. Sroolik Simon, Thanks for replying to my last message. No, my page is long gone because it was not as easy to edit as these pages are, it was all done in code, one entry at the time. Did I understand you right, one can create a page here on a subject they choose? Also, how do I find the page of Jewish Nobel Prize winners? As easy as these pages seem to be, I still am confused by some of the navigation processes. On your page, I can post a comment, but I don't see any option for a reply, just editing. Kind of confusing, You are right, I've been so used to focusing on Jews in America, that I would need to state their country of origin also As for reasons people convert to Judaism, people like Sammy Davis Jr, openly stated many times in the media as well as on national TV that his reason for changing religion was due to their love for their spouse. Same for Tom Arnold who married Rosanne Bar. Every interview he and Rosanne did on the question of his conversion was always answered with him doing it for the "love of his life". Now that those two are not together anymore, you never hear of Arnold's love for Judaism, it went by the wayside as did his love for Rosanne. Another such actor is Scott Glenn who married his Jewish wife Carol Schwartz. If they make public statements, and its public knowledge, do you not think its fair to state their reason for making such conversion? As I said before, I feel suspicous of people who convert to appease a spouse rather than have a passion for their newly discovered religion. Not just Judaism! Thanks again for your comments. Sroolik Issues Greetings, I recently altered the pages Reform, Conservative and Orthodox besides adding pages List of Judaism terminology and List of Bureaucrats, Administrators and Patrollers, returning the next day I notice all are undone or removed. Why? AMS351996 (talk) 21:59, November 1, 2012 (UTC)AMS351996AMS351996 (talk) 21:59, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Happy Hannukah! Hi! Hope you've had a joyous and healthy Hannukah! -- CocoaZen 04:23, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry ChristmasHill Nothing fan (talk) 22:18, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :Cute. Hanukkah was nearly three weeks ago.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 12:49, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Hello your probably already know why im sending you this message, i know why i have been given this year long block, i would like you to understand that i am not a Jesus End Times extremist. I have already stopped writing things like Jesus is Messiah and Jews will only love him when..., while it is true that i have mentioned Jesus a couple of pages i made recently i was not 'challenging Jewish beliefs i was simply making historic facts, in the now deleted court of the gentiles page which led to my block i did mention Jesus but i was simply giving a reason why it was important to Christians, in the page i mentioned what significant it had to Judaism, Christianity and Islam. When i created the Mount Moriah page i mentioned why it was holy to Jews, Christians and Muslims, for the Christian part all i really said that it was holy to them because Jesus went to the temple of herod, i went on to say why it was holy to Muslims and later on i was almost blocked for saying why it was holy to christianity, i don't really mention Jesus in any of the pages i make or edit, when i do mention Jesus in a page do i say that Jesus is Messiah and Jews will wonder love him? no, when i do mention Jesus i am only using him as an explanation to explain why other religions may like Jewish locations. I do not see a year long block fair for just mentioning "Jesus". I know that this wiki is aimed primarily at Jewish readers and i have stopped long ago adding words like "Christ" or "Jesus Christ" on pages, i am not a anti Jewish person, not once have i said on any page of this wiki that Judaism is wrong and Christianity is right. I have always been interested in religion, especially Judaism. Jerusalem has always fascinated me and when i arrived at this wiki i noted that many Jewish holy sites had been left out, so i created them. On most of the Jerusalem pages i have made i often mention why Jerusalem is holy to other religions that grew out of Judaism. I feel that i have been blocked rather unfairly, i enjoy editing on this wiki and can understand why you blocked me. Im an Admin on other wiki's and i know that at times Admins have to block certain editors. I do like this wiki and when i heard that i was blocked indefinitely i at once tried to create another Username so i could create new pages and add more pictures, i was distressed when i realized i could not make a new username. I really do like editing on this wiki, i have always enjoyed learning about religion at school, i even have a Jewish friend in my RMPS class (religios and moral beliefs). I know i don't really read wiki rules when i start to edit on a new wiki, i was very close to being blocked several times on other wiki's for disobeying rules that i have had no knowlegde for. When i added a hitler picture on the hitler page i didn't know that i was not allowed to do that, and i was warned that i would be blocked, maybe i do deserve this block which makes me unable to do anything on this wiki even sending a message to you. Believe me i do give you an apology for any rules or anything i broke, and if i make any mistakes in my wikia contributor stage i will be happy enough to give you a pound of Christian flesh. - Hill Nothing fan 1st of January 2013 :You were doing all right until you brought up the ''Merchant of Venice stuff. Another remark that shows a complete lack of cultural sensitivity. I might have been persuaded to shorten your block before you wrote that. Of course, you have not done yourself any favours by continuing to edit here anonymously (you can still edit your own talk page) or by writing on here and on Community Central about creating another account (i.e. a sockpuppet). No, you cannot create another account. That's not how blocks work. :You were not blocked just for creating the Court of the Gentiles page, although that page seemed to exist merely to tell the story of Jesus and the money-lenders. That was the culmination of a series of edits that were pushing a Christian POV. In the past month you have written the words "Jesus Christ" on a page. The Herod the Great page had an entire paragraph about Jesus. The quote from the King James Bible about riding a donkey that you added to the Messiah page was hardly subtle either. Also, although you've agreed to write CE instead of AD, you've kept writing BC (Before Christ) instead of BCE (Before the Common Era), even though I've asked you not to. And why did you send me a Christmas message. Couldn't you have waited until the New Year? :You don't seem to get that this wiki is intended primarily for Jewish readers. A lot of your articles have told the reader what Jews want and how Jews feel, as if all Jews think and act alike. :And no, I'm not going to delete any pages just because you created them. There's no reason why I should. :Your block expires on 31 December 2013. You can start editing again after that. I recommend that between now and them you learn more about Judaism and develop greater cultural sensitivity. If you keep writing about Jesus, quoting the King James Bible and using terms that are exclusive to Christianity, after you've been warned by this block, you will be blocked indefinitley. :Please add any further comments on your talk page, signed in, not here.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 13:25, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ישראל Hello Simon Peter Hughes, first of all i apologize for sending you this message as a wikia contributor (Its me Hill Nothing fan). Even though i said i would stop editing as a wikia contributor i am unable to contact you on my talk page logged on. for this i apologize As i have said before I like this wiki, i have and do respect Jewish culture. When school is done i like to visit this wiki and edit, again i apologize for adding in info and stuff thats not really Jewish. Believe i thought it was connected to Judaism. I had no idea about ADC and BCE, AD and BC is used on wikipedia even on Jewish pages, even some Jewish fact sheets have AD and BC on them. I also want to say sorry again for my childish attitude when you so rightly blocked me, it was my own fault and i was trying to sort it out just hours before i was blocked. When i realized that i would be blocked for a whole year i was angry, i felt i was blocked unfairly and caused some trouble for you with my childish actions. I hate and still hate being blocked, i don't really like the idea of a block. I don't try to cause trouble on this wiki and while i may hold a little evangelical ideas in myself i am not anti-Jewish. I have always been interested in Judaism, i like to keep up to date with Israel's current status, please believe me i am not anti Jewish. I was trying to fix my mistakes i made prior to my block. This is one of my most favorite wiki's and i humbly beg you to consider to think over my block. - Hill Nothing fan 14th January 22;53 2013 :I have thought about it. Your block remains in place until December 31. Don't ask me again. You've pleaded your case. I've read it. I might have shortened your block if you had not continued to edit anonymously, putting back redundant sentences that I had removed, and if you had not asked about creating a sockpuppet account on Community Central. :I could have blocked you forever for the first comment that you made on the Messiah talk page but instead I gave you a fair chance. It was very obvious from the start that you were an evangelical Christian but I believe that most of the unacceptavble edits that you made were more out of ignorance than trying to push your religious POV. However, I repeatedly asked you to respect this wiki's Jewish POV and you ignored my pleas to show more cultural sensitivity. :I hope that you will only make positive contributions once your block expires. --Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 04:14, January 15, 2013 (UTC) פרידה Simon Hughes Peters i understand why you have blocked me, i only edited anonymously because i really like this wiki and i only wanted to edit, is that truly a crime on this wiki? I did try to edit my mistakes I made on this wiki, i also edited anonymously to get rid of some stuff that offended you. I didn't try to ignore your pleas, most of the stuff i added in and made on this wiki came from Jewish sources if you want to leave any message in the future please leave it here http://he.judaism.wikia.com/wiki/%D7%9E%D7%A9%D7%AA%D7%9E%D7%A9:Hill_Nothing_fan Mordechai Gebirtig Please patrol this link. Some of it is in a foreign language which I can't follow. Proxima Centauri (talk) 19:35, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks again! Hi. Got the holiday wishes a bit late again. :-( But I still appreciate them. Thank you. And I hope the holidays were wonderful for you! Wishing you the best for 2014! --- CocoaZen 02:51, December 22, 2013 (UTC) The Union The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland has been saved! the most successful union in history has been presevered! Belated again! Hi. Belated Happy Hannukah again! One of these days, I'll get better at my timing. Happy New Year's! -- CocoaZen 18:49, December 27, 2014 (UTC) L'Shana Tovah Happy New Year to you too! You always find great images to go with your messages. They're wonderful! -- CocoaZen 03:22, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Heyo! Do you like the infoboxes and the Job page I put up? :D Yossipossi (talk) 07:35, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, i do! Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 07:43, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Hello Simon, Like what I've done? I want to help this Wikia more in the future! (Also, are you the only staff member here?) Yossipossi (talk) 15:57, November 22, 2015 (UTC) 300th Article on the Wikia! :D Solomon Yossipossi (talk) 14:16, November 24, 2015 (UTC) I'm back! Hey Simon! Sorry for being inactive, I was very busy recently. But I am back. Also, being that I am admin on 2 other wikias, have had some expirience with Wiki.css, the codings of the wikis. So in case you ever want small text next to your name or different colors and graidients in your username, than just give me a call and I can help. Best regards, Yossipossi (talk) 09:49, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Happy Pesach! Heya! How are you? I just wanted to leave a short message: Soon, it's going to be Pesach. So, in advance, I'm going to say this: HAPPY PESACH! Yossipossi, 7:20 PM 4/17/2016 Rights Hi, Simon! Updated your rights here too. --- CocoaZen 23:14, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Do you remember me? =D There's a subreddit for Jews, and I feel linking this Wikia to it on a post would increase the amount of users! Can I? P.S. Please respond to me on my message wall. -Yossipossi, 9/5/2016 9:21 AM L'Shana Tova Wishing you a happy, sweet new year! Robin (talk) 19:13, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Hi Simon! I came back to the Jewish Wikia for a visit, and I noticed that the navigation bar is highly disorganized. It looks like it need work. Also, happy Sukkot ^.^ -Yossipossi, 2016 Heya Simon! Thank you for the message =D Happy Channukah to you to! -Yossipossi Happy Hanukkah! Hi, Simon. Happy Hanukkah! I hope you have a lot of fun this year! Best wishes, Robin autocorrect My tablet's autocorrect frequently "uncorrects" things that were correct in the first place. Sometimes I catch it when it does this and sometimes I don't. It's embarassing sometimes. Gringo300 (talk) 11:03, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Bot scan Hello! As you requested, your wiki has been scanned to find and fix general errors. You can review the edits made by the bot . After 30 days from now, your wiki will be eligible for another scan, if you wish to submit another request. If you are interested in using the bot yourself, I encourage you to read this help page: . JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 22:17, October 10, 2018 (UTC) Happy Hannukah! Hi. I haven't been around much, but I'm very glad to see you are still editing here! Happy Hannukah! -Robin (talk) 22:28, December 3, 2018 (UTC) Re: Thank you No problems :) Let us know if you need any further help! [[User:Noreplyz|'''noreplyz]] talk 05:45, October 24, 2019 (UTC) :Hey there, I've contacted Staff for AbuseFilter to be enabled - this will let us add some rules to try and prevent the vandals from making certain edits. [[User:Noreplyz|'noreplyz']] talk 00:19, November 24, 2019 (UTC)